What Did He Really Mean
by GMGirl
Summary: A what if one-shot. In the second volume. What did Yuki really mean when he said ‘You’re cute’? Songfic, one-shot. Song: The Mixtape by Butch Walker. Hinting YukixTohru


Summary: A what if one-shot. In the second volume. What did Yuki really mean when he said 'You're cute'? Songfic, one-shot. Song: The Mixtape by Butch Walker.

A.N. This is my first songfic and first Fruits Basket fic. I hope you like it and someone else didn't already get this idea.

Title: What Did He Really Mean?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. Nor Mixtape.

**You say hello, inside I'm screaming I love you**

**You say goodnight, in my mind**

**I'm sleeping next to you**

**You drive away from my car crash of a heart**

**And I don't know**

Tohru was alone in the hall with Yuki, talking to him. She had been trying to tell him it wasn't that bad that everyone thought he looked so cute in the dress the third years had made him wear.

"Um... but, whenever my mother called me cute, I'd be happy. She'd say it because she loved me soooo much." Tohru says, smiling. "That's why everyone says it, they mean it because they like Souma-kun. Um...hm... well, though somehow that sounds more like an excuse... I'm not really following through, am I..."

_I wonder if she really believes what she's saying? _Yuki thought, listening to her start to ramble.

**But you gave me the best mixtape I have**

**And even all the bad songs ain't so bad**

**I just wish there was so much more than that**

**About me and you**

"No... it's strange. Whatever you say always manages to comfort me." Yuki says. _You always do that Honda-san. _

"Then I guess we could be of service to senpai-tachi a little longer, right? But just one thing before we go... could you help get this out?" Yuki says, pointing to the over coat thing of the dress. "A button got stuck in my hair."

**You talk to him, and it burns me like the sun**

**You talk to her, and you say that you feel like he's the one**

**I talk to me, but you can't hear the pain I feel**

**You don't know**

"Taking off these clothes is just as much of a predicament as putting them on..." Tohru said, helping Yuki with the button.

"I think that if you were to wear this, it would definitely suit you." Yuki said. _It really would. More than me. At least I would hope so._

**Cause you gave me the best mixtape I have**

**And even all the bad songs ain't so bad**

**I only wish there was more than that**

**About me and you**

"Ah ha ha! No way. But I'm envious, it's just like a princess dress..." Tohru sighs, getting the button free from his hair.

_You shouldn't think less of yourself, Honda-san. _Yuki thought."You're cute. Honda-san, if you were to wear this…" Yuki stood up, staring down into her eyes. "It would look really pretty." _Being this close to Honda-san…It wouldn't be too hard to kiss her…_

**Oh, don't turn around and say bye again**

**Yeah it crushes my head when you call me**

**Your friend and I'm not the same person**

**From back in the day in the back of the class**

**That you thought was gay**

**No I can't find the words cause I lost them**

**The minute they fell out of my mouth**

**And it's love and I'm in it, so give me your lips**

**And just let me kiss 'em**

**And let's get messed up and listen to possibly...**

Tohru just stared up at him, blushing.

Yuki was silent for a moment. _No. I can't. _Yuki thought ".... Thanks. Shall we return to the classroom?" Yuki says, stepping back, straightening the dress

Tohru nods and heads for the classroom with Yuki.

Yuki glances at her from the side. _She's right, isn't she? I said she was cute. Though…I really wish I could have told her the truth. I wish I could have told Honda-san… I guess I'll just have to tell her she's cute. After all, telling her she's cute is just as good as telling her how I feel. At least, with the way she says it. You're cute Honda-san. That's how I'll tell her that I love her._

**The best mixtape I have**

**And even all the bad songs ain't so bad**

**I just wish there was more than that**

**About me and you**


End file.
